Voldermort & Lambo: The switch
by Ninja Queen72
Summary: What would happen if Lambo and Voldermort switched bodies? How would voldemrort react in a litle muggles body and how would lambo react with all the treatment? Especially if the switch was when Voldermort was going to kill Harry Potter? Crac Fic. Humour


Hi, this is just a silly fic. Just for humour :) I havent written in a while so i hope this makes you laugh :)

Enjoy~

**Disowner: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters nor do i own KHR. I do own the plot :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo and The Dark Lord<strong>

It was time. He **was **going to kill Harry Potter; the wretched boy who stole his glory away from him. He was ready, he had the elder wand and he was invincible… or so he thought. All it took was for some little cow-dressed-grape-candy-obsessed kid to come along and change his future.

"GAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN HAS ARRIVED!"

"Ohoshi" Gokudera yelled at the poor, obnoxious cow kid.

"AHAHA BAKUDERA. HAVE YOU ARRIVED, BEGGGING TO BECOME MY SUBORDINATE? Muneaa~" Lambo said smugly, whilst picking his nose.

With that, Gokudera tried tackling Lambo but stopped when the 'Judaime' entered the room. He let go of Lambo and let him run to Tsuna complaining and asking for his beloved grape candy.

"Eh… _Lambo _I've run out of grape candy. _You _ate them all, remember?" Tsuna explained.

"I WANT GRAPE CANDY!" Lambo screamed.

"You heard the Judaime, THERE IS NO GRAPE CANDY LEFT!" As soon as Gokudera said it, he realised soon enough the mistake he made.

"No grape candy left?" Lambo said innocently.

"GOTTA. STAY. CALM." And with that, he burst into tears.

"Nonononononono…. Lambo, I'll get you some more. I'll buy you more. Stop crying." Gokudera said as he tried to calm the crying boy.

o0oO0o0Oo

"Are you ready master?" Bellatrix asked anxiously to the Dark Lord.

"Yes, but I am hungry."

"Hungry? As in, hungry for Potters blood or hungry for a sandwich?" Bellatrix cackled.

"Both, but that will have to wait, for the half-bloods and muggles are approaching and my thin cloak is not keeping me warm so the quicker the better."

The death eaters were getting really excited and started talking to one and another. Voldermort started breathing through his mouth ('because he doesn't have a nose) and calmed himself.

o0oO0o0Oo

Gokudera hadn't managed to buy some grape candy and Tsuna's house was getting pretty hectic. Lambo was crying, Gokudera was getting irritated and Tsuna was trying his best to come down both of his friends.

Lambo got so miserable and furious that his flame on his ring came alight and the Bazooka came flying out and the ring and Lambo fell into the bazooka.

o0oO0o0Oo

A puff of smoke was surrounding the dark lord and Bellatrix was getting worried.

"Master?"

"Ehhh… Lambo?  
>"Ohoshi?"<p>

o0oO0o0Oo

Bellatrix walked up closer to the smoke.

"Master?"

"AHHHHHHH! SCARY WOMAN! .CALM" And with that 'Voldermort' burst into tears.

When Bellatrix saw the dark lord crying she fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry master. Please forgive me" She then started to weep.

Voldermort wiped his non-existent nose and looked up.

"It's oka- wait... GAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT. Lambo-SAN IS YOUR MASTER AND YOU ARE MY SUBORDIANTES. And if you're really sorry, then get me grape candy. Muneaa~"

"Yes master. Of course master. Forgive me master, but what is a Lambo?" Bellatrix asked confused but hesitant due to the previous situation.

"WAHHHT! How DARE you not know who I AM! Stu - pid subordinate~"

"I'm sooo sorry master" Bellatrix repeatedly apologised.

Lambo starting picking his nose until he realised that he had no nose. To everyone else it appeared that Voldermort was poking himself continually.

"Now, do ALL of you wanna be my subordinates? GAHAHAHAHA"

o0oO0o0Oo

"Ehhh Lambo?"

"Where am I?" Voldermort said to himself.

"Ah stupid cow has forgotten where his is" Gokudera spat.

"Stupid cow? Do you know who I am, you filthy muggle?"

"Filthy muggle? You're a stupid bratty cow."

"HOW DARE YOU! AVADAKADAVRA!"

Tsuna and Gokudera just stared at the little Lambo pointing his finger and yelling incomprehensibly.

Lambo (Voldermort) looked confused.

"Where is my wand! Filthy muggle, where is my wand!"

"What wand?" Tsuna asked…. He was very confused.

Suddenly, Tsuna's bedroom door opened and Tsuna's mum came in with a tray of drinks.

"Hello Lambo-kun."

"Ah, you! Filthy muggle, where is my wand?"

"Your wand? Does Lambo-kun want a toy?" Tsuna's mum asked sweetly.

"Wha- toy? TOY? My wand is not a toy. You stupid muggle! Crucio!" Voldermort screamed.

"Lambo-kun! Don't use those bad words! Okay? Crucio to you as well Lambo-kun." She replied pinching Lambo's cheeks, leaving she smiled at the boys closing the door behind her.

Voldermort stood there astounded.

"How DARE you try and curse the greates –"

"Oh just shut up ohoshi and I'll get you some grape candy." Gokudera spat rather irritated.

'_That filthy muggle. Told me what to do? Attempted to torture me? Tainted my skin with her filthy hands.' _Realisation dawned on Voldermort. '_Tou- touched me?' _Voldermort started to panic and realised just how short he was. He touched his head, touching his _hair_? His hand came across a sticky object. Taking it out he saw it was candy. He looked in the mirror and screamed.

"NYEAAAHHHHH" It came out as a wail.

Gokudera and Tsuna's head shot towards the crying boy. Not wanting the Judaime to get worried, Gokudera got up and headed towards the crying boy.

"What is it _now?_" Gokudera asked rather irritated. Getting no response Gokudera ran downstairs looking thoroughly in each cupboard until he found what he needed. Heading back upstairs he approached Lambo, who was touching his face looking astonished Gokudera tapped him in the shoulder.

When Gokudera came closer he heard Lambo muttering "I seem to have lost my powers. Damn you filthy muggle."

"Ohoshi, here is some grape candy." Gokudera presented the candy.

"I do not want that! I want my powers. I want my wand!"

"Oh shut up." Gokudera threw the grape candy at Lambo and sat next to the Judaime.

Voldermort was absolutely furious, how DARE they tell the great Voldermort to shut up, how could they _even think_ of cursing him? Making the decision that he had turned into what he saw as a filthy dumb useless muggle, just like his father, he decided he could find some intellect on the ghastly potter boy.

o0oO0o0Oo

Lambo was exhausted; these stupid subordinates were going on about some battle, something about mugs and half somethings and a lot of his subordinates were talking about a pot. Lambo's eyes travelled to the scary woman approaching. She looked anxious, excited and if a bit, annoyed.

"Um… excuse m-master, but don't you t-think we s-s-should go on the battle now? I think its t-t-time for you to gain c-control of the w-w-wizarding world and k-kill the potter boy."

Lambo sighed. "GAHAHAHA! FINE. WE SHALL VISIT THIS POT AND ASK IT TO BE MY SURBODINATE. TAKE ME TO WHERE IT IS!"

Bellatrix stood there confused. "But master, isn't the plan, for him to come to us?" She questioned.

"WHERE IS POT? BRING THE POT TO ME!" Lambo demanded ignoring the scary woman.

Harry approached.

"GAHAHA SO THIS IS POT. HAVE YOU COME TO BE MY SUBORDINATE?"

Harry taken back responded firmly, "I will never join you."

"THEN WHY HAVE YOU COME?" Lambo said picking his nose (trying) and drool arose from him mouth.

Harry was confused, '_what is he __**doing?'**_

"I have come to die Voldermort."

"BUT WHO WILL KILL YOU?" Lambo was confused. The pot looked so nice.

"You. Voldermort, you will kill me." Harry was scared but knew (well, he thought he knew) Voldermort was mocking him.

"WH-? WHAT? WHO IS THIS VOLDERMORT! I AM LAMBO-SAN AND LAMBO-SAN WOULD NEVER KILL YOU! YOU LOOK NICE AND YOU COULD BEAT UP BAKUDERA."

Silence filled the forest. For one, all the death eaters were confused. What was the Dark lord planning? And Harry, harry was confused, scared but most of all, he was angry. How could this cruel man, mock him like this? And who the hell is Lambo-san?

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think?<br>Please comment and subscribe. Arigatou. Desu~**


End file.
